villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Rake (Slenderverse)
The Rake is the name of an otherwordly humanoid creature with very little information about it. It is described by original reports as a "large hairless dog of some sort," with a body position that seemed "unnatural, as if it had been hit by a car or something." Different Roles ''EverymanHYBRID'' The Feral Other is an antagonist of the series. The first appearance of "The Rake", as it was dubbed by viewers, was in "Cops Checked, No Body", on the EverymanHYBRID YouTube channel. The creature could be seen between the 7:17 and 7:19 marks in the video. It is also speculated that The Rake has been stalking Alex, as personal messages to Alex have revealed that he claimed to have seen "a big white possum or something" in his house, and in the video "Does anyone elses dog do this?", Alex's dog Sparky wakes him up in the middle of the night, scratching at what appears to be the wall of his closet, accompanied by heavy breathing akin to that heard in "Cops Checked, No Body" around the appearance of The Rake. On Octover 28, Jeff posted to his twitter feed that some papers he had in his room had been shredded. A follow up video from Alex (Business Cards on a Plane) revealed that the shreds of paper had left a trail to his closet. Further, he revealed for the first time that there is a crawl space behind his closet and an acess to it on the back wall. This has added to the speculation that The Rake is either living in the closet or crawl space, or using it as an access point to the house. On November 5 and 6 Alex uploaded two videos. The first, (VID000006.MP4) showed him silently dressing several severe wounds on his forearms. In the second (I'm Okay) he described an encounter with a "horribly disfigured thing" at the foot of his bed, after having been woken up by a malodorous and foul odor. Through youtube PMs Unfiction forum member Didz confirmed with Alex that the creature he had seen was the same creature visible in the video "Cops Checked, No Body." In the video "Alex", Evan announced that he received a USB disk containing video footage of Alex that seems to have been taken at the same time of "VID000006.MP4". He noted that it was "like security camera footage" and that this was very odd because there are security cameras nowhere in Jeff and Alex's house. He came over, discussed with Alex, and determined that Alex seen the same thing that Jeff and Vince saw in "Cops Checked, No Body": The Rake. After admonishing Jeff for not having noticed his brother's plight, Evan cleared the stuff away from Alex's closet doors to take a look inside the closet and connected crawl space. After seeing nothing, Evan closed the doors and started to say that even though he saw nothing, they should probably block off the closet or crawl space. However, there was the sound of a voice and the doors began shaking. This was unmistakably the Rake; listening to its vocalization here makes it sound as if it is saying "I am in here, Evan!" in response to Evan's claim of seeing nothing there. Another possibility is that it said "I am, The Rake". The video cut to the three guys sealing Alex's room by chaining its doorknob to that of an adjacent room. Later at the end of "A Day with Green Feathers" video, Vince gets a panic call from Ryan. After he gets the call he says that Ryan got into a car accident and that he heard the noises. In the "Ryan and the SEVENTRIALSOFHABIT", Ryan is dead from the car accident with Jeff saying his body was totally scratched. Consensus is that Ryan was killed for breaking a tournament rule. In the 11/26 Ustream Vince says the noises he heard where like a "whisper", which many take as confirmation that Ryan was killed by The Rake. If true, this could mean that The Rake acts as an enforcer for HABIT, or maybe HABIT is The Rake. It appears that The Rake has taken up residence in the shed in the back yard of Jeff and Alex's home. In the video One step forward, two steps back, Alex spots it in the back yard and runs out after it. Evan stops Alex before he enters the shed and Evan ends up fighting The Rake himself, resulting in several large wounds on his arms similar to the wounds seen on Alex earlier. It appears that The Rake has killed Sparky. In "May & June", HABIT sends a video clip of The Rake to the Hybrids, possibly as a form of intimidation. There is another clip of The Rake in "'' -.-." in between the guys discussing how The Rake seems to attempt to kill Alex in earnest, but not go after them in the same manner even though it has had many chances to do so. They conclude that something (HABIT or Slender Man, possibly) is preventing it from killing them because that entity has its own plans for them (HABIT claiming that the Candleverse is his home may confirm that the entity is HABIT.) In the video "Jim Thorpe" Jeff, Vince and Evan arrive at Jessie's home in Pennsylvania to find her door open and something happening inside the house. Evan goes in with a knife and engages an unseen attacker inside. A few minuteslater he appears to throw The Rake out of an upstairs window. After a moment of recovery The Rake attacks Vince who was standing nearby, until Jeff scares it with an airhorn. It was confirmed in the the next video (Jessie) that it had indeed killed Jessie. Jeff also confirms in that video that Slenderman prevented The Rake from further attacking the boys. In Consensus, Alex reveals to Vinnie that the Rake has again been visiting him while he sleeping and telling him things: prophecies, descriptions of Jessie's death, and so on. This casts doubt on the completely "feral" nature of The Rake and suggests that he may be more intelligent than previously believed. Alex suggested that The Rake had also told him something about the boys, but before he could reveal what it was, Vince turned off the camera. ''WhisperedFaith The Speaker is one of the two main antagonists in the series. The Rake is at first shown inhabiting Lee's home, emitting phenomena such as whispering and knocking in the dark. It eventually gets to the point where he slashes Lee's arm in his sleep which requires him to go to the hospital and receive suicide watch. The Rake is also stalking Kaitlyn, a girl who becomes allied with Lee and his friend, Mo, due to their common situation. Afterwards, The Rake will chase and crawl after Lee in woodland areas, eventually to the point where he attacks Lee, leaving him to the hands of The Family, a group of people that worship The Rake. The Rake's partnership with The Family is unknown, however, The Rake is eventually revealed to be a corrupting influence upon Sean, as he has indoctrinated him to the point where he becomes a homicidal cult leader to The Family. The Rake is also seen torturing Lee by whispering into his ear to the point where he coughs up blood. ''Theyarecomingback09'' The Servant is an antagonist in Theyarecomingback09. He crawled out of the manhole Aaron and Carson had opened, and Cain had locked him in the closet for 8 years. Upon Aaron's return, he found that it was still alive. He ran away upon seeing it. ''KeratinGarden'' The Rake is a minor antagonist in the KeratiGarden ARG. He is only seen during Story Parker's crossover with WhisperedFaith, where she is attacked by The Rake and is saved by Lee and Mo. He is also seen chasing after the three much later, however, Story is teleported back to her home state and The Rake isn't seen in the ARG again. ''TrialofLeaves'' The Rake is the secondary antagonist of the series. He is seen chasing the TrialofLeaves boys during the video Deliverance, alongside The Servant. What happened to The Rake after Servant's death is currently unknown but its possible that escaped via The Operator Symbol portal. His connection with the TrialofLeaves boys is unknown due to the lack of information about him. ''SlenderHaunting'' The Rake is a supporting antagonist and one of the multiple antagonists stalking Jack and his friends. He is first seen in the video of same name, chasing and trying to kill Jack after a surprise attack. Unlike some of his incarnations, his presence seems to affect cameras. ''Stan Frederick'' The Rake is an antagonist in the first half and a major hero in the second half of season 2, he can also be considered one of the main characters of season 2. He was Idolon's partner and used to be one of Stan's allies. He made a return in season 3 and seems to be an antagonist this time. ''Afraid At Home (Part 2)/Stargazer'' The White Beast the main antagonist of the series' second part. Not much is known about The White Beast but it is possible that he is one of the FATHER's younger brothers, judging by his powers, he could the youngest brother. He is returns in the sequel, where it was revealed that he has the ability to speak. ''5zer02'' The Rake is a mentioned character in the series, he is mentioned by Christian during his meeting with Xakk Stewart. THEORIES In relation to Slender Man, The Rake is speculated by some to be a Proxy that has, through mutation (perhaps from prolonged exposure to Sigma Radiation), the strange powers Slender Man seems to posses and share (e.g. The Collective) or perhaps by self mutilation, somehow changed overtime into a creature bearing little resemblance to a human being. This would explain why it is able to interact physically with it's surroundings/victims without needing the aid of a human being unlike other Canon. It could also be speculated from this theory that there is not and/or has not always been one Rake as it even today has been known to operate across several countries and has witness encounters from hundreds of years ago. ORIGINS AND HISTORY The creator of the original account of the Rake is unknown. According to this account, the Rake was described on four continents, and it's first description took place in the 12th century (1101-1200), but the earliest provided testimony was in 1691. A Mariner's Log" (1691): He came to me in my sleep. From the foot of my bed I felt a sensation. He took everything. We must return to England. We shall not return here again at the request of the Rake." The next known account happened in the 1800s, where a Spanish journal entry is cited, describing "it" as having hollow eyes. Following that is a 1964 suicide note, where the author claims his/her suicide is due to repeated encounters with the Rake, which apparently stalks him/her. She writes that she fears for "Linnie," as the Rake spoke his/her name. This indicates that the creature stalks a victim over a long period of time, or tortures it's victims. A witness "in 2006" provides the most complete tale of the Rake, when she and her husband awake to the Rake sitting at the end of their bed. It scurried to the bed side, and stared at the witnesses' husband, it then ran into their children's' room, where it attacked their daughter. It fled as the couple approached, and their daughter's final words were, "He is the Rake." Her husband and daughter died; driving into a lake when rushing to the hospital. The witness claims, having found many more accounts and contacts who are being or have been stalked by the Rake, that she heard it speak to her. Trivia Many fans have noticed that many renditions of The Rake look highly similar to Gollum's portrayal in the live-action films. Both have grey skin, appear to be highly deformed humanoids, frequently crouch, are naked (or in gollum's case, mostly naked), and are violent killers sometimes shown to eat their victims (Gollum wished to eat Bilbo in The Hobbit). Both are also shown contemplating murder while watching their intended victim sleeping. As a result of these similarities, it's believed by many fans that The Rake was heavily influenced by Gollum. association The only known associations the Rake has are Slender Man and HABIT, though these relationships are not clear in their intent, meaning, or actual worth. The Rake's association with Slender Man are assumed only through the two's mutual stalking of the EMH crew, relationship with HABIT, and abilities to teleport/slenderwalk/make use of portals. The Rake and Slender Man have another thing in common. On whats argued to be a cloth of the Slender Man's clothing, and on a victim of The Rake they found Sigma Radiation. The Rake's relationship to HABIT is unknown, other than it may be a form of referee or rules-keeper for the Seven Trials of HABIT. powers and abilities ''Immortality: ''The first sighting of The Rake is considered to be from 1619. ''Brainwashing: ''Sean worshipping for The Rake had make him brainwashed by it , this was shown when Lee interrogates Sean. At first, Sean begins to rambles about "what he needed to do", and "portals" and "rituals". He also says that he did everything he did for "The Speaker". He also says that "The Speaker is everything and everywhere." After a few more sentences, the Speaker appears to be the Rake. He also said that The Speaker was going to make him a God. This gives Lee the conclusion that The Rake's whispering has brainwashed him. ''Regeneration: ''This was proved after the fight between The Rake and Evan. He(Evan) claim that The Rake was still alive and kept moving even after getting it whole head cut off. The Rake probably got back it head glued to it body and the evidence for that is because we still see it headful in other modern series like Stan Frederick... ''Strength: ''The Rake can tear up heads and limbs off its victims with absolute ease. Evan have also claimed that his intestines felt out of his body when The Rake had nothing hard to do but just hit him in the stomach. Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Ferals Category:Slenderverse Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sadists Category:Right-Hand Category:Torturer Category:Stalkers Category:Obsessed Category:Genderless Category:Monsters Category:Humanoid Category:Nameless Category:Mutilators Category:Neutral Evil Category:Enigmatic Category:Enforcer Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Deities Category:Brainwashers Category:Unseen Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Mute Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Protective Category:Cult Leaders Category:God Wannabe Category:Dark Forms Category:Paranormal Category:Man-Eaters Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Immortals Category:Aliens Category:Urban Legends Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Hybrids Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Demon Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Cryptids Category:Destroyers Category:Video Game Villains Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Predator Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Science Fantasy Villains